UN ÁNGEL CON LAS ALAS ROTAS
by joselin martinez
Summary: Bella era una chica feliz,tenia todo lo que deseaba,unos padres que la amaban,unos hermanos que la adoraban para ellos era su ángel pero un todo cambio,haciendo que se le rompieran las alas. podrá bella volver a bolar
1. Chapter 1

OLA AMIGAS A QUI ME TIENEN CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO Q LES GUSTE

ESTE CAPITULO ME AYUDO A CORREGIRLO MI AMIGA paula zegarra muchas gracias amiga espero q les guste

los personajes no son míos son de S.M la historia

* * *

Prologo:

Bella era una chica feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba, unos padres que la aman, unos hermanos que la adoraban para ellos era su Ángel.

Pero un día todo cambio haciendo que al ángel se le rompieran las alas Huyo de su casa sin dar ninguna explicación.

Un accidente conoció a Edward y a los Cullen que la tratan de ayudar, mas la llegada de un angelito le da un rayito de luz a su vida

Cinco años después Bella se rencuentra con su familia y con su secreto. Bella lograra ser feliz con su familia dejara de ser un ángel con las alas rotas

Volverá a volar

* * *

Capitulo1: La familia Swan

Charlie Swan:

Es un hombre de buenos sentimientos, cariñoso, bondadoso, no le gusta las injusticias Es uno de los mejores abogados de nueva york es dueño del bufete de mas prestigio de todo nueva york para él su familia es primero ante todo.

René Swan:

Es una mujer alegre, cariñosa, y bondadosa es diseñadora de modas es dueña de la botica mas prestigiosas de todo nueva york le gusta ayudar a los necesitados para ella lo más importante para ella son sus hijo y su marido ante todo su familia es primero.

Emmett Swan:

Es el primogénito de la familia Swan es un joven de 20 años alto, musculoso pelo güero, ojos azules sus papas le dicen que es la viva imagen de su abuelo paterno, tiene alma de niño y una sonrisa con hoyuelos encantadora su jovi es coleccionar autos de carreras

El también quiere ser abogado como su padre desde niño a soñado trabajar en el despacho de su padre y encontrar a su mujer ideal se siente orgulloso de su familia es muy unido a sus hermanos pero su hermanita Bella es su debilidad su ángel como le dice su familia

Jacob Swan:

Es un joven alto de ojos cafés idénticos a los de su padre con un gran corazón divertido no le gustan las injusticias como su madre también quiere ser abogado como su padre y su hermano son su ejemplo a seguir si jovi es la mecánica le gusta arreglar los autos y le encantan las motos en su tiempo libre se la pasa en su taller que le regalaron sus padres ahí se la pasa con su hermano Emmett

Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus hermanos los tres mosqueteros como él los bautizo su adoración es su hermanita su ángel

Isabela Swan:

Bella el ángel como le llama su familia es una chica sencilla noble tés muy blanca pelo largo marron, ojos color chocolate cara de ángel y una hermosa sonrisa

Le gusta leer, el ballet y le gusta pintar su sueño siempre ha sido convertirse en una gran pintora y que sus cuadros sean muy conocido por todo el mundo

No le gustan los regalos y las sorpresas.


	2. Capitulo2:Planeando una fies

Capitulo2: Planeando una fiesta

Jacob:

_Buenos días familia- salude entrando a la cocina.

_hola hijo saludo papá.

_buenos días corazón -me salido mama dándome un beso en el cachete.

_HOLA! Familia grito Emmett entrando ya está el desayuno – preguntó.

_si nada más falta que baje bella, la van a despertar por favor -pidió mama

_yo voltee a ver a Emmett- que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo se le había ocurrido

_si mama -dijimos al mismo tiempo

_que se te ocurrió -le pregunte a Emmett saliendo de la cocina

_Que tal si la mojamos te imaginas su cara _dijo riéndose

Siempre le asemos bromas a nuestro "ángel" solo para verla refunfuñar

_venga -dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos -él ya tenía un vaso de agua en las manos -toc toc -tocamos la puerta nadie respondió entramos ahí estaba dormida

_Listo me pregunto Emmett -a las 3 dije: 1, 2,3 le echo el agua -que que se despertó sobre saltada

_y nos empezamos a reír se veía chistosa

-Perdón ángel se me cayó el vaso de agua- le dije lo más inocente q pude

_esta me la pagan dijo enojada.

–CORRE -dijo Emmett _me las van a pagar nos gritaba bella tras de nosotros

_mamamama sálvanos nos quiere comer el monstruo _le dijo Emmett escondido tras de ella

_ellos me mojaron _dijo bella enojada cruzada de brazos

_Chicos que les he dicho de molestar a su hermana _dijo mama seria -si mama pero sin querer se me cayó el baso en su cama dije inocente.

_eso no es cierto lo hicieron a propósito -dijo enojada bella.

_eso ni se lo creen ustedes _dijo papa fingiendo estar serio _ya ya dejen de molestar a su hermana y Siéntense a desayunar _nos dijo mama

_buenos días papi _dijo bella abrazando a papá _buenos días mi ángel le dijo papa dándole un beso en la frente _y que para tu mama no hay abrazo - dijo mama fingiendo estar triste _claro que si mami -le dijo abrazándola.

Desayunamos entre risas y le contábamos que íbamos hacer en el día a pesar de su trabajo siempre tenían tiempo para nosotros siempre convivamos como familia

_ángel ya casi se acerca tu cumpleaños que quieres hacer _le pregunto mama _bella hizo una mueca

A ella nunca le ha gustado las fiestas ni los regalos no le gusta ser el centro de atención mientras este en su estudio de pintura y su ballet ella es feliz.

_venga ángel no siempre se cumple la mayoría de edad _le dijo Emmett abrazándola _eso si hermanita venga ay que echar la casa por la ventana le dije.

_Aarrggggggggg saben que no me gusta ser el centro de atención - dijo

_vamos princesa, puedes hacer y pedir lo que sea le dijo papa.

Eso si nuestros padres no les molestan cuanto gastemos siempre nos daba lo que les pidamos.

_bueno si eso es el caso entonces quiero un convertible plateado _dijo sarcástica.

Echo le dijo papa _estaba jugando papa le dijo bella enserio no quiero nada _dijo con una sonrisa.

_déjate consentir, por una vez mi niña le dijo mama acariciando su cabello

_Está bien pero tú te encargas de todo- dijo refunfuñando.

_sí yo me encargo de todo dijo mamá feliz.

_bueno yo voy a pitar un rato dijo saliendo de la cocina _bella esto es tuyo _le dijo papa dándole una tarjeta de crédito –padre- dijo bella rodando los ojos guárdala por si un día se te ofrece algo _está bien dijo tomando la tarjeta y yéndose

_muy bien chicos ustedes se van a encargar de repartir las invitaciones _dijo mamá dándonos una caja

Ya tenias toda planeada verdad- le pregunto papa

Si amor el cumpleaños de mi niña no puede pasar desapercibido así nada mas- dijo mamá.

_tienes toda la razón amor tu encárgate que quede todo perfecto y yo m encargo del regalo le dijo papa dándole un beso _oigan hay niños dijo Emmett –hay que aguafiestas le dijo mama sacándole la lengua nos empezamos a reír

_y que le van a regalar ustedes pregunto papa _es una sorpresa y tu amor le pregunto mama el coche que pidió lo voy a pedir a la agencia _bueno chicos voy al despacho los veo al rato se despidió y ustedes ya váyanse a la escuela cuiden a su hermana y no la molesten o los castigo -dijo

Emmettpov:

Vamos por bells le dije a jake se hace tarde nos dirigimos a su estudio.

Papa le mando a condicionar la casa de la pecina bella se la pasa todo el tiempo ahí metida.

_ángel vamos se hace tarde para la escuela le dijo jake -entrando guau dije cuando vi la pintura era un ángel -les gusta chicos nos pregunto bells _si esta hermoso le dijimos.

Mi hermana si tiene talento para la pintura pintaba de acuerdo su estado de ánimo

Vamos te llevamos a la escuela ella estaba por salir del instituto y nosotros ya vamos en la universidad _si dejen me quito esto- dijo señalando su bata llena de pintura _listo vámonos nos subimos a mi jeep y nos dirigimos a la escuela hola bells, chicos nos saludo Ángela, la mejor amiga de bella hola chicos saludamos al grupo de amigos bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos a chicos, encárguense de repartir esto en la escuela les entregue las invitaciones ella rodo los ojos.

_no que no ibas hacer fiesta pregunto intrigado ben _si pero mis papas me convencieron _que bien amiga va ser la fiesta del siglo -dijo Jessica

Bellapov:

En unos días días va ser mi cumpleaños y mamá me convenció de hacer una fiesta a mi no me gusta se tipo de cosas, con el ballet y mis pinturas soy feliz pero mis papas se quieren dar ese lujo la verdad nunca dejo que gasten en mi mas para lo básico papá me dio una tarjeta de crédito y la verdad no sé si sabe que no la voy a usar

-Cuenta cuenta como va ser tu fiesta - pregunto Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- no se ang mi mama se va encargar de todo lo bueno es que voy a poder ver a mis primos -le dije si hace mucho que no los vemos si jazz y rose son los hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres pero se tuvieron que mudar por el trabajo de mi tío Nathan es doctor y recibió una propuesta del mejor hospital de Londres ellos vienen a visitarnos en las vacaciones o nosotros vamos a verle

Bueno vamos a terminar de repartir esto dije _hay miren que tenemos aquí a bella la tonta _dijo Lauren la chica mas guaca y zorra del instituto _que quieres Lauren dije enojada desde que éramos niñas siempre me molestaba _madamas divertirnos un rato dijo arrebatándome las invitaciones dámelas le dije enojada miren de seguro va ser la fiesta más aburrida del mundo dijo Fiona una de las zorras porque no se largan zorras les dijo Jessica arrebatándole las invitaciones _no te metas conmigo o te va a costar caro no se te olvide quien soy le dije fulminándola con la mirada

La verdad no me gustaba usar el poder que me da ser una Swan pero ya me tenia cansada no se te olvide que te puedo destruir en un segundo le dije dejándola ahí parada la verdad mi familia es una de las mas influentes de todo nueva york y me da ciertos privilegios _amiga por fin la pusiste en su sitio viste su cara me dijo ang _hay no es para tanto solo ya me tenían harta vamos a seguir planeando la fiesta dije feliz

Alguien ya esta entusiasmada con la fiesta dijo burlón ben que mi papa me dijo que me divirtiera y eso planeo hacer vamos los invito a comer les dije


	3. Capitulo3: Pelea, castigos y pintura

aki les traigo otro capitulo mas espero q lo disfruten

gracias a mi amiga Paula Zegarra por ayudarme

* * *

Capitulo3: Pelea, castigos y pintura

Bellapov:

_Bueno chicas me pueden ayudar a escoger la decoración -le pregunte a mis amigo.

_claro amiga te ayudamos en lo que quieras contesto -Jessica.

_y ustedes se van a encargar de la música y la bebidas -le dije a mis amigos y a mis hermanos.

_si mi general -dijo Emmett haciendo un saludo militar.

_pero dijiste que mamá se iba encargar de todo -dijo jake.

_si pero le acabo de marcar para decirle que yo aria todo y ella se va encargar de que todo este orden- les dije .

_bueno manos a la obra dijo Eric y todos nos empezamos a reír

_bueno se hace tarde para el instituto -les dije viendo el reloj

_hola chicos que hasen -pregunto papá entrando a la sala.

_buenas tardes Charlie -saludaron mis amigos .

-nada escogiendo las cosas para la fiesta -le dije.

_hola chicos que gusto verlos por aquí -dijo.

Es que rara vez venían a mi casa

_que tal están sus padres hace mucho que no los veo -les pregunto papás.

_mi papa está en una convención en Miami _dijo Jessica.

_los míos se fueron de viaje, no me pudieron llevar -por la escuela.

_y los nuestros tienen mucho trabajo en la agencia de publicidad - contestaron ben y Eric.

- muy bien espero verlos mas seguido por aquí, bella dile a Billy , que los lleve para que no lleguen tarde se cuidan los veo luego- dijo

_hasta luego papi -me despedí dándole un beso ,

Llegamos al instituto solo faltaba la case de deportes para podernos ir a casa .

_chicos formen dos equipos vamos a jugar volibol- nos dijo el entrenador cruz .

Ángela, ben, jessica, Mike, Eric y yo formamos uno mientras que Lauren y sus amigas otro, se la pasaba pegándome con el balón a propósito ,pero aun así ganamos, cuando termino la clase, nos redijimos a la cafetería estábamos ablando de trivialidades cuando Lauren me tiro la comida .

_oye porque no te fijas -le dije enojada.

_hay perdón no te vi dijo la muy bruja

_si como no porque no te vas a molestar a otra parte le dijo Jessica.

_que tenemos aquí -dijo ignorando el comentario de Jessica me arrebato el cuaderno de las manos. _dámelo- le dije que aburrido dijo rompiendo el cuaderno y esto es para q no te metas en mi camino -me dijo ,dándome una cachetada

- oye estúpida- le dije regresándosela que te as creído- dijo sobándose.

_ya me canse de que me molestes- le dije

_esta me la pagas mosquita muerta me dijo levantando la mano no se te ocurra volverle a pegar la detuvo Jessica y esto es por haberle pegado le dio una cachetada que está pasando aquí dijo el director casares.

_ella empezó le dijo Lauren .

_no es cierto ella me tiro la comida y rompió mi cuaderno -le dije al director.

_señorita swan,señorita Lauren las quiero alas dos y a sus amigos en mi oficina .

_voy mandar a llamar a sus padres esta clase de indisciplinas no están permitidas en mi institución un tipo de caos como lo paso hoy.

Hora después

-que paso corazón me pregunto mama entrando junto con papa a la oficina.

- yo no tuve la culpa ella me tiro la comida rompió mi cuaderno y me dio una cachetada- les dije

_no te preocupes mi Ángel yo arreglo esto dijo papa acariciando mi mejilla

_buenas tardes señores Swan

-buenas tardes director -contestaron el saludo

-tomen asiento la razón por la cual los mande a llamar es porque la señorita Swan protagonizo una pelea en la cafetería y esos actos de indisciplina no están permitidos en mi institución por lo cual va a ser suspendida dos días- les informo

_pero yo no tuve la culpa ella fue la que en peso me defendí

_te creemos corazón me dijo mama

_muy bien director mi hija dice que ella no empezó y nosotros le creemos por que ella no es la clase de personas que se anda peleando por los pasillos -dijo papa serio y no se supone que fueron dos la que iniciaron la pelea –pregunto.

- si señor Swan los padres de la señorita lauren no se encuentran en este momento en el país

_a mi no se me hace justo que castiguen a mi hija por algo que ella no hizo- dijo mama.

_no es lo que yo vi señora Swan le respondió el director

_los compañeros de mi hija dicen que la señorita Lauren empezó la pelea le dijo mama

_y porque no se fija en el video de la cámara de seguridad de la cafetería de seguro ahí se verá quien fue la culpable le y si mi hija es culpable aceptara el castigo que se le imponga termino de decir mi papa _muy bien señor Swan

_señorita Díaz me puede traer el DVD de la cámara de seguridad de la cafetería le pidió el director a la secretaria aquí esta señor dijo entregándole un DVD muchas gracias retírese

_puso el DVD y empezó a reproducirse se vea claramente que Lauren fue la que empezó

_vi de reojo a mis padres papa estaba tenso lo cual quiere decir que está enojado y mama estaba igual

_ahí esta la prueba que mi hija no fue la que en peso la pelea le dijo mama enojada

_exijo que a mi hija se le levante la suspensión y que la señorita Lauren se a expulsada inmediatamente le dijo papa enojado

_discúlpeme señorita Swan puede venir a clases mañana -dijo el director nervioso

_y espero que a los amigos de mi hija también se le levante el castigo ya que ellos solo la estaban defendiendo dijo papa levantándose de su asiento _claro que sí señor Swan dijo el director

_vamos ángel dijo mama saliendo del despacho _bueno chicos ya quedo todo arreglado

_muchas gracias Charlie se lo agradecemos mucho dijeron todos no hay de que vamos chicos los invitamos a comer a casa y sigamos con los planes de la fiesta les dijo mamá.

_llegamos a casa comimos entre risas nosotros nos pusimos a pintar

_guerra de pintura- grito jake aventadme pintura _oye vas a ver le dije aventándole pintura que pa… no termino la palabra le cayó la pintura a papa _perdón papa no fue mi intención le dije aaa con que así nos levamos dijo aventadme un globo de pintura pero le cayó a mama y así terminamos llenos de pintura.

OH OHH ESTO VA A TENER CONSECUENCIAS – DIJE YO EN UN SUSURRO


End file.
